horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth
Freeze Tear |breakable_parts = Cargo container, gravity generators |cauldron = XI}} The Behemoth is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. The Behemoth is a huge, rugged transport-class machine that uses antigravity technology to transfer precious cargo from smaller acquisition-class machines into its stomach container. When provoked, it may charge at the enemy or use its anti-gravity unit to hurl heavy objects. It is also equipped with a set of grinding drills that allow it to grind and propel rocks as projectiles. Appearance The Behemoth appears similar to a rhinoceros with its snout shaped like a pyramidal battering ram. It features a pair of mandibles similar to those of a Thunderjaw, that house a pair of rotary tools. As a heavy transport machine, it can manipulate gravity using small gravity generators that can be found on its neck and shoulders. The Behemoth's underside includes a large yellow circular canister which carries different loot and cargo within it. History Behemoths are purpose-built GAIA machines that were designed as part of the terraforming process centuries after the Faro Plague wiped out all life on Earth in the 21st Century. Its original purpose seems to be mainly for use in mining and clearing away rock, although to what end is unsure. The Derangement turned this mighty machine into a serious threat to humans. Although it is not a dedicated combat machine, it can shrug off tons of damage and deal a lot of its own by throwing rocks, crashing through obstacles, and crushing anything that gets too close. A Behemoth was imprisoned in the Sun-Ring when Aloy was captured by the Eclipse. Somehow it was restrained with tough cables while two Corruptors arrived and overrode it, making it overly hostile towards Aloy. However, the machine's rage was harnessed by Aloy, and she goaded it to knock down large support pillars to retrieve her weapons from a platform above the arena. She then killed the machine with her retrieved gear just in time to be rescued by Sylens. Abilities The Behemoth is a ferocious machine in combat due to its large size and ability to influence gravity in attacks. Attacks Special Ability: Gravity Purge - A charge-up long-range attack. The Behemoth manipulates gravity to lift up multiple boulders that encircle the creature. Shortly after, the machine brings it's front legs down, shooting the boulders outwards in multiple directions. Components Loot }} Trivia * While most other GAIA-designed machines seem to be purposed towards repurposing broken machines or cleaning the air, the Behemoth is unique in its purpose as a mining transport vehicle. * The Behemoth's naming convention is unique in that it is neither an active agent like Strider or Ravager nor a compound noun like Snapmaw or Glinthawk. Additionally, it is the only machine other than the Metal Devil to have a name based in mythology. * Behemoth cables make the best fuses for the Oseram Cannon, but they wear out quickly. Gallery Machine - Concept Art.jpg|Concept art, based on an image of a rhinoceros Behemoth-Front.png Behemoth-Gravity-Maniuplators.png Behemoth-Transport-Cargo.png Behemoths.png Videos Horizon Zero Dawn - The Machines Behemoth de:Behemoth Category:Machines Category:Transport Class Category:Large Sized Machines Category:Shock Resistance Category:No Vulnerability Category:Non-mountable